Extraordinary Merry Christmas (Episode)
Extraordinary Merry Christmas is the 9th episode of the third season, and is the fifty-third episode over all. This episode aired on December 13, 2011. Filming for this episode started November 10 and finished on November 29. Matthew Morrison directed this episode. Marti Noxon wrote the episode. Some of the songs in this episode are featured on The Glee Karaoke App and also featured in the Penis App. Plot The episode opens with New Directions singing All I Want For Christmas Is You while decorating the choir room, with Mercedes singing the lead. Sue recruits the glee club to sing at a homeless shelter where she will be volunteering to distract her from the first Christmas without her sister Jean, who died earlier this year. Rachel gives Finn a long list of Christmas present suggestions. Finn is appalled by how much Rachel wants, although she tells him five items are plenty. When she laters hints that an early gift would not be amiss, he surprises her with the donation of a sow in her name to needy Africans. Rachel is unhappy, reminds Finn that she is a vegan, and recommends that he sticks to her list to avoid embarrassment, while pointedly mentioning earrings. Rory dedicates the song Blue Christmas to his family, whom he misses, as this is his first Christmas without them. Sam offers to take Rory home with him to show him a true American Christmas. Will Schuester announces that New Directions has been asked to create a holiday special for the local PBS station, with Artie as the director. The station manager agrees to Artie's concept—a black-and-white homage to both The Star Wars Holiday Special and The Judy Garland Christmas Special, to feature hosts Kurt and Blaine welcoming their friends for suave banter and happy, cheerful songs. Rory will play Itchy the Elf and recite "Frosty the Snowman." Sam points out that Frosty does not have a happy ending, and that a little sadness is also a part of Christmas. But Artie only wants to present the "merry" part and will be rewriting Frosty to fit, so Sam decides not to participate. Blaine and Rachel perform Extraordinary Merry Christmas, wanting to impress Artie so she gets a big part in the show. When they finish Sue walks in believing that they are rehearsing for the homeless shelter performance which they have all forgotten. She feels disappointed in them, she can't believe that they are going to walk away from people who have nothing, asking the group that they all agree that they won't help and then leaves, leaving Quinn unsettled with them ignoring their other choice. Kurt and Blaine lead off the Glee Holiday Spectacular by performing Let It Snow, Rachel and Mercedes arrive and sing My Favorite Things with their hosts, Finn and Puck show up as not-quite-real Star Wars characters and perform Santa Claus Is Coming to Town, and Christmas Wrapping is sung by Brittany, with back-up by Santana, Tina, Mike and several other Cheerios. When Rory as Itchy arrives, the others are dismayed when he says that he will not be reading Frosty the Snowman; he instead reads the biblical nativity story from the Gospel according to Luke. Quinn and Sam are at the homeless shelter with Sue, helping to serve the rapidly disappearing meal, when the New Directions arrive, late, with more food and presents. They sing Do They Know It's Christmas? for them. Back at McKinley, Rachel has a change of heart and names Finn's gif sow "Barbra." Finn does give her the earrings she wanted, but she ultimately returns them and the iPod she gave him: they instead donate them to the Salvation Army kettle manned by Sam and Rory, and stay to help. Songs *'All I Want For Christmas Is You' by Mariah Carey. Sung by Mercedes. *'Blue Christmas' by Elvis Presley. Sung by Rory. *'River' by Joni Mitchell. Sung by Rachel. *'Extraordinary Merry Christmas' by Glee. Sung by Rachel and Blaine. *'Let It Snow' by Vaughn Monroe. Sung by Kurt and Blaine. *'My Favorite Things' from The Sound of Music. Sung by Kurt, Blaine, Mercedes and Rachel. *'Santa Claus Is Coming To Town' by Bruce Springsteen. Sung by Finn and Puck. *'Christmas Wrapping' by The Waitresses. Sung by Brittany. *'Do They Know It's Christmas?' by Band Aid. Sung by New Directions Errors *Blaine hands the cameraman the silver platter full of drinks in the next scene the platter is found back on the table void of any drinks. Later when Blaine points Rachel and Mercedes towards the piano the silver plate is once again full of drinks. When everybody gets up to go to the piano the silver platter is yet again empty. *When Brittany, Santana, Tina and the cheerios come to the bachelor chalet, Brittany closes the door but in the next scene the door is wide open. *When Rachel asks Finn for her present, he is seen taking out his backpack, but seconds later he takes out his backpack again. Cut scenes *''Santa Baby'' sung by Santana, it was cut because of the time limit. *Kurt and Blaine scene in the hallway. The script of this scene was posted online. http://cartermatt.com/18122/glee-the-forgotten-chris-colfer-darren-criss-scene-revealed/ *Sue telling the children a story. *Finn/Santana storyline—they are seen shopping at Zales. Because both of them are on good terms with each other, Finn asks Santana to accompany him to find a gift for Rachel. Trivia *During the Do They Know It's Christmas? (Feed The World) number in the homeless shelter, while New Directions is singing, it shows the group giving presents or doing activities with the children. While the song is progressing you can spot the girl who acted as the younger version of Rachel in the episode The Substitute when Mr. Schuester was sick. *The episode makes two references to A Charlie Brown Christmas: **Rachel quotes Sally Brown, saying, "All I want is what I have coming to me, all I want is my fair share." **Rory reads the same verses of the King James Bible (Luke 2:8-14) that Linus recites while explaining the true meaning of Christmas. He also quotes Linus's opening request – "Lights, please." *There are many references to A Very Glee Christmas. *Rachel and Finn mention the song All I Want For Christmas Is You. This is the opening song for this episode, sung by Mercedes. *This is the second Christmas episode of the series, preceded by A Very Glee Christmas. *Lea Michele sang "My Favorite Things" for a Dove and Chris Colfer sang it for his role in "The Sound of Music" *''Extraordinary Merry Christmas'' is an original song by Glee. *Matthew Morrison directed this episode, marking his directing debut *This is the seventh episode to be named after a song featured in it, but is the first be named after an original song. *It is revealed the Re-Walk Artie had received to help him walk in A Very Glee Christmas, broke the following day. *Glee's second Christmas episode, the first being A Very Glee Christmas. Guest Stars Guest Cast *Chord Overstreet as Sam Evans *Damian McGinty as Rory Flanagan *E.E. Bell as Don Barowski Others *Peter Mayhew as Chewbacca Photos finchel 10.jpg|Cory Monteith's tweet from the set of 3x09 hockey.jpg a7f3d2880c1011e180c9123138016265_7.jpg On the walls of MH.png tumblr_lujtdlCICy1qb82v1o1_500.jpg tumblr_luubw7P8Iw1r6nrbwo1_500.jpg chewbacca_xmas.jpg|Matt with Chewbacca 3x09 tumblr_luvo6nWjku1qdev8fo1_500.jpg tumblr_luvqzddvrX1qjb4w1o1_500.jpg tumblr_luvrowjWfK1r3cxx5o1_500.jpg tumblr_luvs4wvSA81qc6xxfo2_500.jpg tumblr_luvsm1QsSv1qh0jufo1_500.jpg xylk.jpg ntcqh.jpg l8mgb.jpg tumblr_luvspahisK1qb675yo1_500.png Jenna Chew.jpg Chris Chew.jpg tumblr_luvtmvnd7H1qjbdofo2_400.jpg tumblr_luvsxmvs7z1qiim0ao2_1280.jpg dl5bq.jpg 35ddoub.jpg tumblr_lv24n7Xpth1r2dvtvo1_500.jpg tumblr_lv3p1klpO51qzmpdjo2_500.jpg tumblr_lv50l4mdTl1qbd895o2_500.jpg 0b115938164f11e180c9123138016265_7.jpg|From left to right: Jenna-Damian-Jenna-Lea-Cory Ekyoq.jpg 460728569.jpg Santanaxmas.jpg tumblr_lvjb5s3jnp1qbi5wyo1_500.jpg normal_002~62.jpg tumblr_lvnnnl6NZa1qdivjro1_500.jpg Tumblr lvnnnl6NZa1qdivjro2 1280.jpg tumblr_lvnnnl6NZa1qdivjro3_1280.jpg tumblr_lvnnnl6NZa1qdivjro4_1280.jpg tumblr_lvnohawyZh1qcf3p6o1_500.jpg tumblr_lvnovg1p101qcf3p6o1_500.jpg tumblr_lvnqicRW241qiqh8to1_500.png tumblr_lvqxr927d71qla9d4o1_500.jpg tumblr_lvqxslt77S1qla9d4o1_500.jpg tumblr_lvqyj8UjH91r6nrbwo3_400.jpg tumblr_lvqyj8UjH91r6nrbwo5_r1_500.jpg tumblr_lvqyj8UjH91r6nrbwo7_500.jpg tumblr_lvr7y1CZ0C1qbi5wyo1_400.png tumblr_lvv7omfOpQ1qi5o59o2_500.png tumblr_lvv7omfOpQ1qi5o59o1_500.png Screen shot 2011-12-07 at 11.44.02 PM.png kkh.jpg tumblr_lvw98vOGaP1qbi5wyo1_500.jpg vlcsnap-2011-12-16-08h29m42s188.png|Itchy the Holiday Elf tumblr_lvu64cOpCR1qknpp3o1_500.jpg|Let it snow cover Other music.jpg|Other tracks Finchel mistletoe kiss.png Tumblr lvy7qvZpUv1qboe6wo2 250.gif Tumblr lvy7qvZpUv1qboe6wo4 250.gif 309GLEEEp309Sc1098--1474300320846323375.jpg|ND during Do They Know it's Christmas Snixmas.jpg|Merry Snixmas! tumblr_lw6a5kKb0o1qgf129o1_1280.png tumblr_lw6a7kIEcl1qgf129o1_1280.png glee red title card.png|Glee Title Card SueEMC.png SamEMC.png RoryBC4.png RoryBC3.png RoryBC2.png RachelR5.png RachelR4.png RachelR3.png RachelR2.png RachelR.png RachelFinnEMC.png RachelEMCS2.png RachelEMCS.png RachelEMC.png MercedesSamAIWFCIY2.png MercedesSamAIWFCIY.png MercedesAIWFCIY5.png MercedesAIWFCIY4.png MercedesAIWFCIY3.png MercedesAIWFCIY2.png KurtEMC.png FinnEMC.png BlaineRachelEMCS3.png BlaineRachelEMCS2.png BlaineRachelEMCS.png BlaineEMCS3.png BlaineEMCS2.png BlaineEMCS.png BlaineEMC.png ArtieEMC.png SantanaBrittanyEMC.png SamQuinnEMC.png RorySamEMC.png RoryEMC34.png RachelMFT2.png RachelMFT.png RachelMercedesMFT2.png RachelMercedesMFT.png RachelKurtMFT.png RachelEMC26.png RachelBlaineMercedesKurtMFT2.png RachelBlaineMercedesKurtMFT.png PuckSCICTT.png NDDTKIC4.png NDDTKIC3.png NDDTKIC2.png MikeTinaEMC.png MercedesRoryEMC.png MercedesMFT.png MercedesEMC43.png KurtBlaineLIS7.png KurtBlaineLIS6.png KurtBlaineLIS5.png KurtBlaineLIS4.png KurtBlaineLIS3.png KurtBlaineLIS2.png KurtBlaineEMC2.png KurtBlaineEMC.png KurtBlaineDTKIC.png FinnSCICTT2.png FinnSCICTT.png FinnRachelPuckEMC.png FinnRachelEMC34.png FinnPuckSCICTT2.png FinnPuckEMC.png BrittanyCW4.png BrittanyCW3.png BrittanyCW2.png BlaineLIS.png BlaineEMC68.png BlaineEMC37.png BlaineEMC13.png ArtieEMC2.png Videos thumb|300px|right thumb|left|300px Navigational Category:Season Three Episodes Category:Episodes